The invention relates to a method and woven structure for terminating a multiconductor woven flat cable. The problem is that in conventional termination of woven multiconductor cables, it has been necessary to weave break-out sections in which both the ground conductors and signal conductors are floated from the weave in a prescribed manner so that the conductors may be identified. The breakout sections may be woven in continuous runs of woven cabling which are then severed for producing individual cables. The conductors are soldered to the individual contacts of the terminal connectors. This process is both tedious and time consuming requiring a good bit of labor and materials.
It has been known in the case of extruded and laminated cabling in which electrical conductors are embedded in a polymeric material to utilize a terminal connector commonly referred to as an insulation displaceable connector. The insulation displaceable connector includes sharpened prongs which insert in the polymeric material to pierce the insulation of the conductors for electrical termination. This type of connector has been utilized mainly for extruded cable imbedded in polymeric material since the center-to-center spacing of the conductors in such a method and construction may be accurately fixed in a manner that the prongs of the connector spaced likewise reliably pierce the conductors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,921 discloses an electrical connector for a flat multi-conductor transmission cable of the type including parallel conductors embedded in a sheath material. The sheath material is severed and slid forward to expose the conductors, and a connector is provided which is connected to the conductors in a manner that would not be particularly suitable for woven cabling. Soldering of the conductors is additionally required.
Accordingly an object of the invention is to provide a method and woven structure for terminating a woven flat multiconductor cables which reduces the labor and material involved in the termination process.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a method and woven structure for terminating a woven multiconductor cable without the need of soldering the signal conductors to the terminal connector.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a method for weaving a cable by which termination means of an insulation displacement connector may easily and reliably be made.
Another object of the invention is to provide a woven construction for flat multiconductor cable which enables it to be terminated in a relatively quick and easy manner by utilizing an insulation displacement type terminal connector.